


Batgirl '68 01

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [1]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: My tribute to Yvonne Craig and Adam West, RIP





	Batgirl '68 01

Barbara Gordon leaned over her tub and watched the water run hot and steamy.  
She unhooked her lacy bra and her perky upturned breasts, tipped with the puffy nipples were freed.  
As the bathroom misted up she stepped out of her skimpy panties and pushed them down over her round ass to the tiles, then dragged her fingers in the water to test the temperature.  
A quick glance in the full length mirror at her reflection pleased her and she smiled.  
Thanks to her father Commissioner James Gordon she had taken ballet lessons since the age of six and had developed a fine dancers form.  
Toned legs and stomach, tight buttocks on a perfect five foot three frame with silky pale skin were her reward for years of hard effort.

Barbara dimmed the lights, lit some candles and laid in the tub and let the water run over every delectable inch of her sensuous body.  
She poured some of her favourite bath salts scented with blue fig and orange blossom into the bath.  
One hand moved from her firm right breast to her stomach while the other stroked the lithe leg which she raised in the air.  
Her skin tingled and her muscles relaxed as the warmth covered her, it foamed up and only her pert boobs floated amongst the bubbles as she luxuriated in the tub.

Her thoughts went to the end of her College years and to her regular boyfriend, Murray, and she wondered where he might be these days since their graduation in 1966.  
Barbara had discovered at an early age that she was a sensual and sexual kind of person and had experimented with Murray several times in the bedroom.  
She adored her own person and her fingers had found their way to her vagina instinctively at a tender young age.  
Now she lifted her hips out of the water and reached down to her trimmed dark mound and rubbed her pussy flaps gently.  
With eyes closed in concentration she slipped her fingers inside her softness and probed deeply.  
The warm water felt wonderful as it lapped against her and she made circular motions over her clitoris.  
Her large nipples that looked like brown cups hardened as she teased them both and her mouth opened in a silent moan.

She remembered Murray and how he would stroke her pussy lovingly and run his fingertips along her inner thighs before he would place his lips on her and lick the tiny nub between her legs.  
How she wished he were here with her now she thought as she flicked at her clit hard over and over.  
The pleasure was intense and her toes curled at the end of the tub as her legs widened and stretched out.

Then her minds eye focused on him.  
Batman.  
The Caped Crusader.  
The six foot plus barrel chested and mysterious hunk with the tight trunks that barely contained his generous manhood.  
How she dreamed of removing those trunks to expose his prick and let him ravish her hot ripe body.  
The Gotham City daily newspaper had published a full page poster of his amazing physique since his astonishing arrival as the vigilante crime fighter and Barbara had studied the picture in great detail.  
She dreamed of him constantly, desired him, lusted for his body.

As Barbara frigged herself senseless with deep groans she thought of Murray again and the first time he had fucked her and she imagined his stiff cock inside her welcome quim.  
She grabbed the little bar of soap and rubbed it against her protruding mound, the soft tip slipped past her entrance and then she eased it in further.  
The brunette beauty lifted herself up onto her knees and pushed the bar in and out, just like Murray had done with his hard erection.  
She gazed at her nipples and ground her wide hips back and forth, her whole body shook and the water splashed about around her.

Barbara leaned forwards and held onto the edge of the tub with her left hand and thrust up with her right hand so that the soap was fully inserted in her wet cunt.  
With her big green eyes closed she imagined Batman was fucking her from behind, his strong hands around her big tits and his fat knob inside her.  
The tension built as she moved the soap in and out fast, her head dipped and she took a sharp intake of breath.  
The wanton girl needed relief, demanded it, just as she desired Batman to take her and fuck her brains out.

"Batman, Batman, oh my love, make me cum!"

Barbara Gordon screamed out, her mouth wide as she felt her pussy contract and spasm followed by a trickle of fluids that ran down her left thigh to mix with the bath water.  
She discarded the tatters of the soap and laid back again to let the warmth devour her glowing body.

Tonight, this very night would be her first public appearance as Batgirl, now ready, her home made outfit fully finished and equipped, she planned to take to the streets of Gotham.

Maybe, just maybe HE might be out there too and side by side they could combat crime together.

END


End file.
